Adjusting
by flarey phoenix
Summary: SEQUEL! ehem... sequel to 'Bodyguard' here's how the two adjust to living in the Legion... with a few bits of drama here and there...this is basically... one hell of a fluffy story... kinda XD BrainyxRoxy -well duh- rating may go up...maybe


Chapter 1

"Ok... three... two... one fire!" Roxy exclaimed as Brainy chucked an M&M up into the air only to have her catch it in her mouth, "YAY!" she cheered as he laughed

"Score!" he cheered. During the first few weeks of being Legionnaires, the two had officially baffled EVERYONE. And here is why...

_Flashback_

"_Hey Brainiac 5!" Shrinking Violet called, he turned around and walked over_

"_Is there something wrong?" he asked frowning_

"_No... I'm just wondering... how come you act differently around different people?" she asked curiously_

"_That is my own business... if I want to act differently around people then i will," he responded frowning_

"_How come you think you're smarter than everyone else?" she asked_

"_Because I AM, I have a 12__th__ level intellect, highest ever recorded, now... are you done?" he asked not amused_

"_Done with what?"_

"_Done asking these ridiculous questions?" he asked as she 'hmph'd'_

"_They're not ridiculous," she pouted_

"_Yes... they really are," he scowled then walked off _

_**Different flashback**_

"_Hey, Aqua girl!" (I changed her hero name...)Triplicate girl called making the Zorainian turn around_

"_Oh... hey Triplicate girl," Roxy smiled_

"_Wanna come out shopping?" she asked_

"_Nah, i'm not the shopping type... besides, i'm helping Brainy today," she shrugged_

"_How come you spend all your time with him?" she asked frowning_

"_Cause he's my boyfriend..." Roxy frowned _

"_...Oh..." Triplicate girl replied "you should hang out with us girls more..." she sighed_

"_Well, I've been around Brainy for the entire trip to Earth... and I loved every minute of it, I don't enjoy shopping, nor gossiping, nor flirting or whatever you girls do, so... I'd just rather be in the lab with Brainy, tinkering around with stuff," she replied then walked off leaving the girl frowning and baffled _

_**End flashbacks**_

It seemed they were inseparable and refused to spend any time apart... including at night time. Roxy had moved into Brainy's room, he had no issues with it and enjoyed the company and the feeling of her snuggled up to him as he fell asleep, they was basically happy together, whereas... whenever they were apart...they were distant, cold... and even some times REALLY nasty with everyone else. Soon enough, Cosmic Boy had to return to the base after hearing about their royal member.

"Where are they?" Cosmic Boy asked Lightning Lad, who had met him outside

"Probably in the lounge watching movies..." He shrugged

"Is that all they do?" he frowned obviously not amused

"No, look what Brainiac 5 made," Lightning Lad smirked and held up his hand to show the Flight Ring

"...A ring?" Cosmic Boy dead-panned

"A Flight Ring, it turns gravity off around someone allowing them to fly, also it has a built in comm system with microscopic speakers, it has a hologram projector to allow camouflage also a voice recognition... one is given to every legionnaire and their voice is imprinted into the ring... so only it's owner can wear it." Lightning Lad recited everything Brainy had told the legionnaires present.

"... Now I KNOW you were told all of that..." Cosmic Boy rubbed his forehead as Lightning Lad scowled.

"Just come meet the two," he sighed and led the Leader to the lounge where a few Legionnaires were watching random movies. The legionnaires included: Phantom Girl, Triplicate Girl, Shrinking Violet, Bouncing Boy, Brainiac 5 and Roxy... the three girls were currently grinning goofily as Roxy led down, her head resting on Brainy's lap as he ran his hand through her hair softly whilst she watched the movie and snuggled closer to him; in turn making the other girls envious of the relationship the two had...also making them silently giggle to themselves over how cute the scene was.

"...Ehem!" Cosmic boy made his presence known making Roxy jump squeakingin whilst clutching Brainy's arm.

"DON'T, do that!" Lightning Lad growled at Cosmic Boy

"And why not?" Cos frowned

"Because Aqua girl doesn't like to be shocked," Lightning Lad sighed

"And?"

"_And_, what she doesn't like..." Lightning Lad moved his head to the side, as Cos slowly turned his head to see a giant robot glaring down at him. "meep!" he squeaked

"If you would be so kind as to NOT scare my girlfriend," he growled menacingly, Cos smirked and went to control Brainiac 5's metal-ish body (1) when Lightning Lad grabbed his arm stopping him

"I _really_ wouldn't do that," Lightning Lad gulped only to have a glowing hand directed straight at them.

"Power down, or I WILL fire" Roxy glared at Cos as she held up her powered up arm which was surrounded by a red glow, indicating fire.

"I'd do as she says Cosmic Boy," Phantom Girl smirked making Cosmic Boy growl then power down. Roxy also powered down as she got up and walked next to Brainy, who in turn turned back into his normal form.

"Cosmic Boy, I'd like you to meet Aqua Girl, also known as Roxy, the princess of Nanguala," Lightning Lad smirked as she nodded her head, still annoyed with Cos (XD) "and the Android is her boyfriend, Brainiac 5," he finished

"A Coluan?" Cosmic boy frowned

"Yes a Coluan... but he's not like the others," Triplicate girl smirked as he smiled slightly

"I came here for a reason; Lightning Lad informed me that the Mainframe had recorded a rather large battle between Aqua Girl and the Coluan army... now I was rather shocked to hear she was still alive... now I want to see it," he frowned as Roxy and Brainy walked back to the couch and sat down

"Pull up a chair, it's one hell of a fight scene," Bouncing Boy grinned goofily as Brainy elongated his fingers and went through the computer mainframe to find the recorded clip. When he found it Cosmic Boy sat down next to Phantom Girl and watched it... half way through his jaw seemed to hit the floor making both new legionnaires smirk

"Yes that IS me," Roxy snickered

"...But why do you look like that?" Cosmic Boy asked as Roxy rolled her eyes and removed her necklace reverting her forms to look like the Zorainian girl she was born as.

"Because that is my true form," she smirked

"Her mother was human, Cos" Lightning Lad smirked at his 'leaders' look of shock

"How'd you know?" Roxy frowned

"...We all kinda met her," Phantom girl sighed, they'd all planned on NOT telling the girl that her mother had appeared... had to come out sooner or later

"When?!" Roxy asked shocked

"Whilst we were reviving you... she appeared to thank us" Brainy explained as Roxy lowered her head sadly... she'd of done anything to see her mother again, Brainy took this as his cue to wrap his arms around her comfortingly "I know you miss her Roxy... she'd of stayed to say hi... but she didn't have that much time," Brainy spoke softly as Roxy moved out of his embrace then walked out with her head down. Brainy found this a good time to effectively give Phantom girl the worst glare he could possibly muster "nice one Tinya, nice one," he growled then walked off to find the saddened princess.

"She had to find out sooner or later," Phantom girl shrugged

"But now?" Triplicate girl asked "you could'a let Brainiac 5 tell her... at least then she would have probably taken it better than she did," she finished

"... But I've known her longer," Phantom Girl pouted

"But she _loves_ Brainy... not you," Bouncy rubbed his forehead

"Brainy?" Cosmic Boy frowned at the nick-name

"Yeah, he sometimes lets us call him that... only when he and Aqua girl are together" Triplicate girl replied

"You know what, calling her that is weirding me out, can we just call her Roxy from now on?" Phantom Girl asked/pleaded

"...Cause you're not used to it?" Lightning Lad asked

"Exactly... I just can't get to grips with calling her something that isn't her name," she shrugged

"Don't see why not..." Cosmic Boy shrugged "I mean... she IS royalty..."

"You let her know you're treating her different because of that... and she'll turn your ass into a piece of crispy toast" Phantom girl snickered. Meanwhile Brainy had come to the rational thought that Roxy had high-tailed it out of HQ and gone wandering... for once he was wrong. Just as he was about to head out and search, he heard a very familiar and beautiful voice that lead straight to her own room, where she had a shower to keep herself hydrated.

"_Ikroma na yonimu peia tain oipane ala ye  
Ikroma na ali bakuey bae tain jonna ala fala  
Ikroma na ali resh tain humahen dea ala dali  
Ikroma na ali inuse onsel tain jonna krai  
Ikroma hie pariya tain jonna den onsel  
Ikroma na ainma ani leiena kelle tain  
Anikk ka zenlinei genpue salle  
tiiua ali rea hege tiilah ya kefu  
emai so ya kakeh  
tiiua ali rea hege wehel ya vall, vall mii nah_" (2) he knocked on the door, then immediately scolded himself... the singing stopped.

"HARU?!" (WHAT?!) her voice yelled

"Roxy... it's me Brainy," he replied, the door opened slightly to reveal a towel clad dripping girl who didn't look pleased at all... but that could stop his processors from going on the fritz from seeing her like that.

"What?" she asked a little softer than what she'd previously yelled

"A-are you ok?" he asked, he couldn't help the stutter

"I'm fine Brainy... just a little miffed is all," she smiled sadly

"C-could you... maybe go put some clothes on?" he asked, unable to keep his optics from wandering

"Oh, sorry," she blushed then walked back into her room, closing the door behind her.

"So what was the song you were singing?" he asked from behind the door

"It was something my mother used to sing to me... I just translated it into a Zorainian lullaby," she explained, as she opened the door, wearing her normal 'hero' outfit (ya'll know that that is)

"You really miss her don't you," he asked as a rhetorical question

"Yeah..." she sighed "she was the one that read me bed time stories... she sang me songs... showed me all the amazing things on my planet... the forests, the oceans... the temple. Without her... my life was basically... duty-duty-duty," she sighed sitting down on her bed, he walked over and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms he hugged her.

"If your mother hadn't of sacrificed herself for you then you'd of died... and... well, none of this would have been possible," he spoke motioning to the room they were in "I mean... I'd of never gotten this far without you," he sighed as she smiled

"I'm _that_ important then am I?" she smirked as he chuckled

"Oh shush you," he grinned and kissed her. The moment was soon cut short as the Legion alarm started up

"... DAMN!" they both yelled in unison.

* * *

**Weeellllll here it is, the SEQUAL! Are ya happy? Puuuhhh-llleeaase tell me your happy... took me forever to get this chapt the way I wanted it XD**

(1): Brainy is made up of microscopic robots called Nanobots. they allow his body to feel like a humans...warm up like a humans... but it can grow back instantly. what happens was basically shown in Dark victory Pt 2... when the giant Coluan thingy rebuilt it's knee with a load of Coluans...basically they acted like nano-bots.

(2): the song she was singing was a Zorainian Translated version of 'Because you loved me' by Celine Dion XD it's one of my faves and that verse just... screams 'loss', and for your info... it was the first verse :D


End file.
